It can be efficient to deliver services via the cloud. A service provider can build an application once and share it among multiple companies. Typically, however, the types of data presented and used by central services is consistent across all companies. This can be limiting to companies. Additionally, for companies who have installed applications that share similar, but not identical database structures, extracting information from the companies can be burdensome.